


Strange Unknown

by Fangirl_67



Series: world without Superboy [1]
Category: Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF, Help, I dont know how to tag, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, superboy has ttk now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_67/pseuds/Fangirl_67
Summary: What if Cadmus never caught on fire?What if Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad never went to investigate?What if they never found Superboy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters.

**July 4th**

**Cadmus**

 

     “That little stunt you tried to pull could have jeopardized  _ everything _ . I know what you were trying to do, starting a fire to alert the justice league. It's a good thing a genome found out before you could go through with it” yelled Desmond, Venom in his voice. 

 

    “ I'm sorry” replied Dubbilex sarcastically. 

 

Desmond huffed, glancing at guardian “lock him up, he's lucky he's not dead”

Guardian moved to do as he was told. “And when your done with that check on the weapon” 

 

As Guardian dragged Dubbilex away he looked like he wanted to protest or fight against being locked up. But he realized there was no point there was nothing he could do and the clone would be used for what it was made for. So he accepted defeat.

**_________________________________**

**July 4th**

**2:00 pm**

**Hall of justice**

 

“ Today is the day you take your first steps to joining the justice league” Batman said looking down at the young heroes. Aqualad looked calm and collected but had a hint of joy. Kid flash was clearly excited and was looking around in wonder. Speed just seemed annoyed and angry. Robin looked… whelmed.

 

“ Woah, I can't believe we're actually here. At the  _ Hall of Justice _ !!” Kid flash said eagerly, looking toward robin.

 

“You're clearly not staying whelmed” robin replied, glancing back. The group of heroes and mentors continued on into the hall where they met red Toronto and Martian Manhunter. They carried on into the library as Manhunter began to speak 

 

“You will have access to all of the Halls capabilities”

 

Flash then turned to the young heroes “ make yourselves at home” robin and kid flash flopped down in chairs while Aqualad calmly sat down and speedy remained standing. In the back they could hear the senior heroes talking about a debriefing on the matter of the villains they just faced. Turning to face the kids batman told them that they wouldn't be long. 

 

“That's it!” Speed yelled angrily. He continued to bombard them. He turned to the others “ they're treating us like sidekicks, we deserve better.” His anger was then turned to the others.

 

But then he said something that got everyone's attention that was in the room. “ this isn't even their real HQ” speedy stated. Everyone was surprised, the few members that were there by the fact that he knew, and the partners by the fact that they weren't trusted with this information. The elders where talking now which just seemed to make speedy even angrier. 

 

“ I thought I was your partner” he said looking at green arrow “ but not anymore” he then threw his hat on the ground. Robin, Aqualad, and kid flash couldn't believe what was happening, he was quitting. But before anything else could happen they were interrupted by a beeping coming from the computer and Zatara appeared on the scene.

 

“Zatara to Justice League. The sorcerer wotan is using the amulet of attan to blot Out the sun.   
Requesting full League response.” 

 

“All leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out.” He then said to the four “Stay put.” 

 

‘What, Why” robin stammered in shock.

 

“This is a league mission” responded Aquaman

 

The Flash continued “You’re not trained ta-.” “Since when?” kid flash interrupted. 

 

“I meant you’re not trained to work as a part of this team.” the flash completed

 

“There will be other missions, when you’re ready.” Aquaman reassured the teens.

 

“ When we’re ready” Speedy shouted stepping up to the mentors. “We’re ready, and it about time you guys realized that.” He turned to the others “Come on, we don't need them.” Speedy moved towards the door then turned around to face them when he realized no one was following. “Seriously” Speedy huffed, “ we’re never going to be treated like their equals.” he yelled throwing his hands up” Not unless we make them.” He stood there waiting for a response.

 

Robin stood, looking at speedy. Then turned to look at Batman before looking down. “He’s right” he said just loud enough for everyone in the vicinity to here. Looking up at Aqualad and kid flash he continued gesturing to their mentors “their not going to, they won't even let us help when they could need it. They say they trust us, but do they really”. Robin looked to Batman who had a scowl on his face. He stood a little straighter then turned and walked to speedy.

 

Kid flash looked to flash then went to join his best friends with Aqualad close behind. They walked out of the building together, leaving their shocked mentors to deal with what just happened.

 

**_________________________________**

**July 4th**

**Cadmus**

 

Guardian walked into project Kr there was a scientist off to the left at a control panel. He walked up to the pod that stood in the center of the room. He could only make out a silhouette of who was inside. He looked over to the scientist and nodded, she pressed a button and the pod lit up. The boy inside had no emotion on his face. 

 

“How is he” Guardian asked the scientist.

 

“His vitals are normal. The  genomes should be done with the information transfer by the end of the week. Then he should be fully ready to initiate” the scientist answered.

 

“Thank you Doctor…” he glanced down at her name tag “… Fairchild”

 

She smiled at him “ please, call me Doctor Cait.” She then turned back to the control panel that he had no clue as to what exactly it did “… I will be here a little longer, but don't worry I'll make sure to let Desmond know of anything I find”

 

Guardian nodded “good. I should be getting back to my job and I'll leave you to yours.” He spun around and left her alone, well not completely alone.

 

Dr. Cait looked up at superboy her lips were pressed together forming a thin line. She wanted to do more for him. He didn't deserve what they were planning to do with him. She already knows of  Dubbilex who had also tried to help but was unsuccessful. If she was to do something she would have to be careful. She couldn't do anything now it was too soon, she'd have to wait. Hopefully by time she'd be able to do something it wouldn't be to late. 

 

**_________________________________**

**July 4th**

**3:45pm**

**Somewhere on a rooftop**

 

“What do we do now” said Kid flash, asking the question that everyone was dreading.

 

“ We can't go back” Speedy said sternly. 

 

“I wasn't…” Kid flash started but was interrupted by Aqualad.

 

“He is right. We need to figure out what happens next. Are we going to go our separate ways or are we going to be a team.” Aqualad looked at Robin, Kid flash, and Speedy.

 

“A team” Speedy questioned.

 

“I wouldn't mind that, a team” Kid flash stated. “ I mean we already know each other. When the Justice League started they barely knew each other.”

 

“ If we’re going to be a team we’re gonna need a base” Speedy said crossing his arms.

 

“I think I can help with that” Robin inputted.

 

**_________________________________**

**July  4th**

**9:30pm**

**Happy Harbor**

 

It took awhile for them to get there and by time they did it was dark which actually helped. Fireworks sounded in the distance increasing their chance of not being seen. They knew that most likely know one was there but they didn't want to take that chance. Robin easily disabled cameras and security measures and then they were in. It was dark so Robin took out a flashlight and shown it around. There were crates everywhere and a layer of dust covered everything. The place had been empty for a decade or more, ever since the first Justice League retired. 

 

“Welcome to Mount Justice” he announced

 

“I can't believe the old JLA worked here” Kid flash gasped looking around. 

 

“I can’t believe you think  _ we _ can work here” snarked Speedy. “Yah know everyone knows about this place, right.”

 

Most knew of its existence but didn't bother with it. The tech had either been removed or it was outdated so most didn't bother in ransacking the place. It was also technically still League property so no one dared to stay their long, if they'd managed to make it in. 

 

“Exactly!” Robin beamed “ that’s why it's perfect. We’re hiding in plain sight. Know one would think that someone is working out of the old JLA base.”   

 

Aqualad looked around with a small smile on his face “I think it will do just fine.”

 

“Yah well, as nostalgic as it is, it also needs a lot of work” Kid flash said gesturing to the boxes, dust, liter, and exposed wires.

 

“Oh common KF, don't be a party pooper. That's Speed's job” Robin snickered. 

 

“Whatever  _ boy wonder _ .” Speedy glared back. “He’s right though, this place does need work.” 

 

Stepping forward Aqualad started “why don’t we get some sleep and figure this out in the morning.” 

 

They all nodded in agreement and started towards where the sleeping area should be.

 

“I'm hungry, do you think they left any snacks here.” KF grumbled as they walked down the hall.

 


	2. Chapter 2

July 9th  
Cadmus 

He opened his eyes and was overwhelmed by white light. They took a little to adjust and when they did he took in his surroundings. He knew where he was, what he was, he’s the Superboy, a Genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish or to destroy him should he turn from the light. That is his purpose, that's what he is. This his first time being awake and he knew it wouldn't last long before he was sent back to the pod. He looked around again, there were several scientists in front of him. They were going to test him to see what he could do. The genomes gave him a signal and he stepped down from his pod and they started towards a room at the end of the hall. They put him through all sorts of things to find out what powers he possessed. The scientists never addressed him directly but instead instructed the genomes to have him do whatever they wanted. With his super hearing he could hear what the scientists on the opposite side of the room were saying.

“It appears to have super strength, invulnerability, infrared vision, and superheating” the scientist concluded glancing towards him, it.

“We should test superboy to see if it possesses flight too” replied another scientists.

It did what was asked, Superboy jumped up off the ground several feet prepared to fly. But instead it was falling, flightless. He didn't have all of Superman's powers but he should have flight, right. What was Superman without flight. He landed on his feet with a thud. He tried several more times still with the same results. Dissatisfied the scientists sent him back to his pod. He hadn't been around long enough to understand feelings yet but he did understand one thing. He did NOT want to go back to that pod

_________________________________  
July 10th  
Cadmus

Desmond stood in the center of his lab surrounded by monsters that each showed a figure that appears to be masked in white light.

“Give us your report” one of them demanded in a deep voice.

“Well,” Desmond began “the Superboy appears to have only a small amount of Superman's powers.”

“And what might those powers be.” another figure of light asked.

“Umm, it seems to have super strength, super hearing, invulnerability, and infrared vision” he replied cautiously.

“So you have failed. We wanted another superman not this less powerful copey. You have already failed once before and now you have wasted precious time.” 

“You must understand that with things like this-” “We Want Results, Not what your giving us. Fix this or pay the ultimate price.” one figure interrupted then all screens went black.

How was he supposed to fix this. They already tried to fix the first clone. He went over to his computer and went to his personal files on project Kr. He looked them over and over again, looking at the DNA of both donors he even looked at footage of superman in action. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there but he was surrounded by notes. 

Desmond looked back over the DNA sample collected from superman this time however something caught his eye. Maybe he was just tired or his mind was playing tricks on him but he may have found the answer.

_________________________________  
July 12th  
Cadmus 

“STOP, what are you doing” screamed Dr. Cait when she walked into project Kr and witnessed what was happening. There were people working on the pod that held the superboy. And Superboy, His white solar suit had been replaced with a black suit with red cyber like lines and red superman symbol. The pod that he resided in was being taken apart and recalibrated as well as the the control panel off to the left. 

Desmond spun around hearing her outburst “Ahhh, Dr. Fairchild,” he drew out “sorry we didn't tell you about this sooner but i knew you you would be against it and try your hardest to stop it.” 

“And what exactly is IT” she fumed

Raising an eyebrow he continued “well thanks to your data and My genius I believe to have found the way for all of this to be an even bigger success.” He then handed her a file containing DNA samples, data, and notes. “ As you can see in Superman's DNA it appears as though he can only uses a portion of the abilities he is capable of. I believe we can access the powers that superman can't in Superboy.” 

“And how are you going to do that?” Dr. Cait respond clearly angry.

Desmond smirked “ experimentation of course.” 

_________________________________  
July 19th  
Cadmus

It had been a week and there were no results. Desmond was getting more and more frustrated by the minute and more and more frustrating to work with. Dr.Cait looked up at superboy in his pod. There was a red glow in it, he clearly was in pain, she couldn't watch anymore of it. 

“Desmond we should take him out.” Cait looked at him. Desmond was hunched over the monitors. “We won't know if it really worked until we take him out.”

Desmond frowned than sighed. “Fine, but I don’t want any bad news. And by bad news I mean that we haven't made any progress.”

Dr. Cait nodded and moved over to the pod and released him. He stumbled a little and held his head. She moved to help him and could feel Desmonds disapproving glare.

“Are you alright?” She asked. He looked at her in surprise. 

“Umm… I’m.” his voice was dry, unfamiliar with talking. “I’m fine.” She smiled at him and let him go. 

She started to explaining what they were doing and that they'd be testing for anything new. She called Guardian incase things went sideways. They did some basic runs that could show them his powers. It appeared that what they had done had no change to him. He still had the same powers.

They did the same tests they did last time with some added things. It was welcoming to be out of his pod. They talked to him this time witch was odd but in a bad way. Maybe it was different this time because it was only Dr. Cait, Guardian, and him. There was something else different two. It was in the way he did things, when they checked his invulnerability everything fell to the ground in front of him like it did last time but he didn't think anything had actually touched him. He didn’t tell them this though.

“All right, I think we are all done.” Dr.Cait looked at Superboy and smiled weakly. 

“Why don't you go stretch your legs for a little Superboy before you have to get back in the pod.” Guardian said to superboy. Superboy was surprised by this but took this rare opportunity and went to walk around. No more than ten minutes after Superboy left desmond burst in. He looked irritated and eager for results.

“So tell me, what are the results.” Desmond looked at Dr. Cait.

“The results remain the same.”

“I told you I didn't want any bad news. And that's all you can give me. Where is it anyway.” He looked around angrily.

Guardian stepped forward. “I told him he could stretch his legs a bit before going back to his pod.”

“YOU LET…” He pinched the bridge of his nose then turned to the genome on his shoulder. “Find it and send it back!”

_________________________________

Today had been very bizarre. For starters the lady scientist was well…nice to him. The man… Guardian, was letting him walk around. And then there were his powers. He couldn't really explain it but using his powers felt different. Like there was a presence in fact it was still there.  
He stopped walking and focused on it. He was interrupted by a genome trying to tell him to go back to his pod. He didn't want to go back to his pod. He didn't want to be controlled. He pushed the genome out of his mind and he had control over himself again.

He stopped. He didn't have the power to do that before. He's put his hand on the wall next to him to steady himself and closed his eyes. As soon as he did he saw the whole facility. Everyone working in it, the maze off corders and many levels it held.   
He jumped back from the wall in surprise. They were wrong, he did have new powers or at least one new power. But now the genomes had no control over him and he could navigate through the place.  
As much as he didn't want to he decided it was best to go back to his pod. He didn't want them to suspect anything. And maybe if he let them think that they still had control over him he'd have a better chance of escaping and figuring out all that he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, I actually did it. Hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I haven't updated in a while. Somehow i'm busier during the summer. But schools back and lets be honest, who actually does work during class when you can just write fanfiction.

July 20th   
Mount Justice 

It had been a couple weeks since the group of ex-sidekicks had left and found a new place. They had occupied most of their time working on Mount justice to get it in working order. They also did their best to help the citizens of Happy Harbor. So far none only of their ‘mentors’ (except Barry) had tried to contact them but it was only a matter of time before they had to face them. 

“Pizza!” Robin shouted out as he came in with a stack of pizza boxes (most of them were for Wally.) He may only have gone to the manor a few times to grab some of his stuff but at least he had his own savings that he may or may not have added some of Bruce's money to.

“Finally. I'm starving.” Wally dashed in at super speed and grabbed a couple boxes. Robin put the rest down as Kaldur and Roy joined them. 

“Aren't you always hungry.” Roy said as he grabbed a piece of pizza.

“I believe we are almost done. This place will be great for us.” Kaldur took a seat as he spoke.

“I'm just surprised that the league has done anything yet.” Wally spoke with his mouth full. 

“Maybe they think we'll just come running back like we need them.” Roy seemed to be angry. But then again he always was. Robin started thinking about how mad Bruce probably was at him. Good he does his approval anyway. Him and his new team were doing great with their mentors. Him, Roy and Kaldur stayed here but Wally would still go back to his house so that his parents wouldn't worry. Barry had stopped by once to try and talk to him but Wally left before he could say anything. He wondered what the other mentors might be thinking. Maybe they were worried or maybe the were angry. Maybe they just didn't care.

He was brought out of his thoughts but a sound. “Did you guys hear that?”

“Hear what?” Wally looked up from his pizza box.

Robin ran to the main part of the cave where an alarm was going off.

“Could you have made that any louder Rob.” Wally cover his ears as Robin turned off the alarm and started to explain it. “I set up an alert system that would let us know of anything that came across Batman's or the leagues radar but aren't too eager to handle yet.”

“What is it?” Kaldur stepped forward.

Robin pulled up some pictures and graphs and other information onto the screen “it's a small island nation that just so happens to be a major source of dangerous and illegal steroids - an intensive drug that is sold under the street name ‘venom’. Infrared heat signatures indicate that their factories are still running, but all Venom goods have been cut off inexplicably. This would be a covert mission. That is if you're up to the task.”

They looked between each other and it was clear they were all thinking the same thing. They were ready.

_________________________________  
July 30th  
Cadmus 

The process that was supposed to change superboy by essentially gave him a form of radiation. Whatever it does to him is painful, that much is clear. However it didn't seem as though it was changing him in the slightest. It had been nearly a month with no success and doctor Cait was worried about what Cadmus might do next.

She looked up at him inside his pod, his face was scrunched up and his fists were clenched in pain. It didn't matter what the other scientists said, she knew better. Superboy was as alive as she was. And she couldn't bare to see someone endure this. 

Cait went over to the console and turned off. It was a split second decision, if she got caught she could be killed or worse. But it didn't matter then. 

He started to fall out of the pod and Dr. Cait dashed to catch him before he fell out completely. Unfortunately he was quite heavy and with no help from him the ended up on the floor anyway. She adjusted him so that his back was against her chest. She put her hand on his forehead, it was warm and covered in sweat. He opened his eyes a bit and looked up at her. He opened his mouth as if to speak but only a moan of pain came out. 

“Its okay, just rest.” she spoke in a soothing voice. They sat like that for a little while, giving him time to regain his strength. Finally he sat forward and looked at her. “I'm going to get you out of here,” She was telling herself just as much as she was telling him “I don't know how yet, but I will. You just have to hang in there a little longer. Can you do that?” 

He looked her in the eye. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. Superboy was no exception. He had a twinkle there. It said that he’d fight till his last breath. He gave her a firm nod to show her that he could. 

 

_________________________________  
August 2nd  
Cadmus

Desmond was standing in the center of his office looking down at the floor. Project Kr was a failure. He was a failure. Two days ago he had gone to check on the clone only to find that he no longer had any brain activity. They tried everything but gained no response from the clone. Now he was left to do something he really didn't want to do. A beep pulled him away from his thoughts and several computer screens came down from the ceiling and lit up to show the bright distorted figures that made up the council. 

“Desmond” a shrill voice spoke, “I hope you have good news.”

“Umm not, exactly.” 

“What do you mean ‘not exactly’”. Another voice begun.

“Well , the superboy has no brain activity and is unresponsive.” The room grew eerily quiet.

“This. was your last chance.” a voice finale hissed out. “We will deal with your fate later, as for your failure. There's no use for the clone now. The best course of action, would be to terminate it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait my computer was being stupid. This chapter is shorter but hopefully the next chapter will be the longest yet.

August 3  
Wayne Manor 

The mission to Santa Prisca had gone well. If by well you mean nearly dying and blowing up the compound, then it went exquisitely. Unfortunately because of said explosion there is a very high chance that we caught the attention of the league. No one on the league had confronted them but Dick had a feeling they were watching them. 

About a week ago we had run into another “hero” during a bank robbery. Her name is M'gann M'orzz or Megan aka Miss Martian. She is supposedly Martian Manhunter's niece, Dick didn't trust her. She could easily be feeding the league information about them. Even if that wasn't the case there was still something off about her. 

He finished putting some clothes and other things in a duffel bag. He’d been coming back and forth from the manor and the mountain. Id been a month since they'd walked away from their mentors. During this time he successfully been avoiding Bruce. Unfortunately the press was catching up. Yesterday's headline read Batman and Robin No More. He wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't ready to move on from robin, but he also didn't think he could work with Batman again. Could Robin be Robin without Batman.  
He looked out his window. The sun was starting to lower. He’d only have a couple more hours of daylight and he'd prefer not to be here when night took over Gotham. Dick slung the bag over his shoulder and walked out his bedroom door.

“Master Dick.” Alfred was standing by his door. “Where are you think you're headed off to?”

“i'm going to hang out with some friends” He’d been using that excuse a lot. It wasn't working.

“Not on an empty stomach.” 

“Alfred…” The butler gave him a look that meant there was no arguing. Dick let him lead him to the smaller dining room off of the kitchen. He walked in and... Bruce was sitting at the other end of the table. He didn't look up from his newspaper. The ward looked at Alfred for help, but he only pulled out a chair and gestured for him to sit. 

He took the seat across from Bruce and Alfred left to get the food. Bruce was reading yesterdays paper. They always got the paper a day late. The headline and Bruce's eyes staring at him from over the paper brought a creeping sense of shame. Dick sunk into the chair and tried to focus on something else. He counted the flowers in a painting to his right. Bruce also seemed to be avoiding him. I’d been about seven minutes and he was up to 2,340 flowers. What was taking Alfred so long. The silence had become deafening. Dick had to say something even if he didn't want to. 

“Sooo, anything good to read?” oh shit, he should not have started with that. Why had he decided to say that. Dick could feel Bruce's eyes boring into him. Goodbye world, it was nice knowing you. Bruce looked up from the paper completely. 

“There was one thing” oh god now he's actually replying. “Apparently Penguin stole a dog.” 

______________________________  
August 3  
Mount Justice

Wally and Barry had been talking and working together a little bit here and there. It was awkward between them to say the least. They kept up the public appearances so no one grew suspicious and they had to attend family dinners together. But there was still an awkwardness between them, fearing anything they might say might set the other off. Luckily he wasn't anywhere near Barry right now. Right now he was trying to woo a certain redhead by the name of M'gann who was currently cooking. Man did she know the way to his heart, and he told her exactly that. A groan was heard from the other side of the room. 

“Can't you see she’s not interested.” Roy looked over from his spot on the couch.

“Dude! You’re supposed to be my wingman.” 

“I never agreed to that.” 

M’gaan ignored them in favor of cooking. Kaldur took this moment to walk into the lounge and look around. On their last mission they'd declared him leader. Rob seemed a little sore about it at first but accepted it and hasn't complained. He walked towards where she was working. Wally had moved over to where Roy was sitting to discuss…. something about wingmanning, whatever that is. 

“Hello M’gaan.” 

“Oh hello Aqualad.”

“Please call me Kaldur. what are you making?”

“I’m trying out Grammy Jones cookie recipe from episode 17 of, oh Never mind. Cookies, i'm making cookies.”

He smiled at her. “I take it your adjusting well to earth.” 

“I've been able to get signals of tv shows from earth to mars that I watched, so that's helped. But it’s still so....”

“Different.”

She laughed a little. “Yah.” 

“I can understand. The surface world is very little like Atlantis. If you ever need to talk, i'm here.” 

“Thank you kaldur.”

“I smell something burning.” Roy said interrupting their moment.

“OH NO, My cookies!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just FYI. Penguin didn't actually steal a dog. It was just some nut saying that he did when in reality it probably just ran away.


	5. Chapter 5

August 4th  
Cadmus   
9:00pm

They think i’m ‘brain dead’, they're wrong. Whatever they’ve done to me has changed me. I am not brain dead, their technology simply could not pick up on me anymore. Everyday I grow stronger under their influence. learning more about my new power. 

They'd turned off whatever was giving me my powers. I think they've given up on me. It doesn't bother me to much. The pain from their experimentation wasn't very welcoming. As far as the other thing, he wasn't really sure how he felt about it. He was glad that he was no longer their puppet but it also made him feel useless. 

I reach out with my powers, I can use them to see the world around me, there were scientists scattered around the cave like room. They are talking to each other in rushed voices. They seemed nervous. There usually aren't this many people in here and I don't see Dr. Cait anywhere. Its making me feel uneasy. What was going on? Everyone scurried around and then they all stopped. They were ready, for what, I don't know. 

I try to listened to them. He was only able to get a few words. Ready--begin--termination. Wait what! What are they doing!? Were they…. going to kill me!? 

No. I don't want to die. No, this can't be happening. No. No. NO! I don't know what overcame me. Maybe it was a sense of fight or flight, maybe it was just pure survival. But one minute I was in my pod and the next I was kneeling on the floor, shattered glass surrounding me. I looked up and saw everyone's shocked expressions but my eyes stayed on one in particular. 

Desmond. 

Fear was replaced with fury. 

I shot forward with speed I didn't know I had. My hand wrapped around Desmond’s throat. At this the rest of the rooms occupants fled, leaving him to my mercy. 

His eyes glowed red as Desmond gasped for air. Anger was clear on his face. I could kill him. I could snap his neck like a toothpick. Dr. Cait appeared in the corner of my eye.

“Superboy? Superboy don't!”

Desmond clawed at my hand. Trying to get free but my hand didn't budge. 

“Superboy listen to me. Don't do this, don't let him turn you into the weapon he wants you to be. You are so much more than that. You can make your own choices, you can be your own person. You are good. I can feel it.”

His expression softened and his eyes lost their glow. I let Desmond fall to the ground. I kept my eyes on the ground. She walked over to me and took my hand. I looked up and meet her eyes. A soft smile grew on her face as she looked at me. 

“Come on. Lets go.”

She led me out the door by the hand.  
______________________________

 

Desmond layed on the cold floor, gasping for air. His vision was foggy, he felt like he might pass out and Damn it. The clone tricked them. He didn't know how but It did. He’d seen what It could do, the clone had used super speed. They must of succeeded. He wasn't a failure. It was getting away, his proof of success was getting away and that bitch was helping It. He wasn't about to let them get away. 

He managed to stand and lean against the wall. He stumble his way out and through the maze of halls. He bust through the door to his lab nearly falling as he did. Frantically he looked around the room with wild eyes. Things toppled over and papers went flying as he searched. Finally he found what he was looking for. A vial with a blue luminescent liquid inside. It was labeled Blockbuster. This was his key to preserving all he'd worked for. Without a second thought he took of the lid an drank the substance. 

Immediately he felt the effects. The vial slipped from Desmond's hand and shattered on the ground. His entire body shook as the liquid took its effect. His body started to grow and changer so much that he became unrecognizable. Desmond's screams turned into roars.   
______________________________ 

 

Dr. Cait and Superboy ran down the hall, his hand was still in hers. They stopped in front of an elevator and Cait pressed the button. Nothing happened. She pressed it again and still nothing. The place was in lockdown mode so the elevator was not going to work.

“Here” Superboy stepped forward opened the doors with his strength. They stepped into the empty elevator shaft and looked up. He turned towards her and picked her up. “Hold on.” She put her arms around his neck and held on. He jumped into the air and landed on sub level 25. 

“We need to get to sub level 10.” Cait told him. He nodded and jumper again landing on the level she told him to go. He opened the doors and the stepped into a hall. The walls were white and red lights warned them of danger. He was the danger.

“This way.” She ran down the hall and turned right, he followed close behind. “There will be guards looking for us so we need to be fast.”

Cait took them down a series of corridors and finally entered a room. The room was huge and it was covered in large data storages. At the back of the room there was a computer. She walked over and put a flash drive in the usb port. Then she leaned over the keyboard and started typing.

“I'm putting everything you'll need on this. I wish I had more time to prepare but we can work with what you have.” she waited as it download files. 

“Wait. There's something you should know…” He started not really sure how to explain it “What they did to me, it… changer me. I'm not sure how exactly, but I can feel it.” 

She looked up at him with her lips pressed together. “We can worry about that later.”

A group of five scientists walked in. They were all male and quite old to tell the truth. He turned towards them with his fists up, ready to fight if needed.

“Woah there kido.” The one in front said with their hands were up in surrender. His name tag read Dr. W. Johnson. Dr. Cait Stepped in between them.

“Wait, they're here to help.” 

The one that spoke stepped forward. “Hi, I’m doctor Walter Johnson, this is Anthony Rodriguez, John Gabrielli, Patrick MacGuire, and Tommy Thompkins. We are here to help.”

He lowered his fists and got a better look at them. The one that had spoken was a skinny african american he had black hair and was wearing a lab coat. . The one to his left, Anthony Rodriguez, was tall and had glasses. He had a politeness to him that superboy didn't mind. Another doctor, Tommy Thompkins, was also tall and skinny but he had brown hair. Gabriellie was the exact opposite, he was short and fat. The last one was a redhead and looked kinda scrappy. Dr. Rodriguez stepped forward. 

“We don't have much time. We need to hurry.”

“I have more things to do here. You guys get him out of here.”

“What about you?” Superboy did no want to just leave her here.

“Dont worry about me. I'll be fine, you need to go.” She looked him in the eye. “Okay.”

He couldn't say no to her. “Okay.” With that he left with the other scientists.

______________________________

As soon as they left Dr. Cait turned back to the computer. Cait nodded and turned back to the computer, it was finished transferring data onto the flash drive. She took it out and put it in her pocket. Now she needed to wipe their system clean of any evidence of superboy or project Kr. If she was going to protect him she needed to make him nonexistent. 

As she went through it she noticed a hidden document. She tried to open it but it was encrypted. It took her about three minutes to break into it. Whatever it is they don't want anyone to know. What she saw in it made the pit in her stomach grow. It was about some organization called The Light. They were the ones who wanted all of this. She couldn't tell exactly what their plan was but she knew she wouldn't like it. The worst part was even if she could erase everyone's mind so no one would remember superboy, they still would. She could protect him from Cadmus but how she could she protect him from The Light. 

This made things more complicated but she decided she'd continue on with her plan here and then do her best to keep him away from the light. 

She finished erasing all the evidence on Superboy then left to do her next task.  
______________________________ 

 

Superboy and the group of scientists ran through the halls. Red lights changed everything to its color. He couldn't help but feel something wasn't right. It was just a gut feeling but he couldn't ignore it. He stopped in his tracks. 

“Hey guys, there's something not right.”

They stopped and looked towards him. The one with glasses spoke up. “What do you mean?”

“I dont know, it's just…” He put his hand on the wall and closed his eyes. It's the first and only thing he's learned with his new powers. He released the pressure that was within him, it spread up his arm to his hand and tingled at his fingertips. 

First he could just see the small area around him then it grew and he could see the hallway and its occupants. He moved his powers to see the levels above and below him. That's when he saw it, a flash of some creature then the floor was gone and he was falling. 

His first instinct was to see if the men he was with were alright. He couldn't see them but he didn't have time to think more about it because the monster was on top of him. He moved out of the way of its fist as it came crashing down on him, bareilly avoiding being crushed. He was crouched down on the floor looking up at the beast. The creature turned to face him and it reared back to punched him again. He was too shocked by its appearance to move this time and the giant fist collided with the side of his head. He slid across the floor on his side and his back hit the wall on the opposite side. His breath was knocked out of him. The creature came over and grabbed him by the hair and started dragging him. He kicked and tried to stand but couldn't get any traction. He clawed at the hand dragging him yet it did nothing.

“You are going back to a cage where you belong.” the beast growled. “But first i'm going to beat you and break you, and i'm going to enjoy it.” It was then he realized who this monster was.

It was Desmond. 

It wasn't because of how he looked or sounded, in fact he no longer appeared remotely the same. He knew it was him because of his words and the energy he gave off. At least now his appearance matched who he was. A monster.

Desmond threw him into a wall and the building shook. Some debris fell on him as he tried to get up. Anger started to creep up inside superboy. Desmont launched at him again. He moved out of the way and was standing behind Desmond. Superboy took this opportunity to punch Desmond in the back. He reared around to smack him but superboy caught the hand then punched him in the face. He fell back a couple feet and shook his head. Then he looked right at superboy and charged with his fists raised. He stumbled back and fell into some rubble on the ground as the large fists collide with his body. Superboy curled up into a ball, trying to make himself a smaller target as the fists hammered down on him.

“Look at you. Your pathetic. I think they were right to end you, you wouldn't have amounted to much anyway. This time I'm going to lock you in a cage so tight you won't ever be able to escape. You won't ever see the light of day unless I allow it. You won't do anything unless I allow it. You are my Weapon.” 

“No.” his voice was barely a whisper. Tears threatened to break loose. Flashes of all the times Desmond or anyone else treated him as if he was nothing. Like he was just a tool to use. Like the weapon they created him to be. 

All of a sudden Dr. Cait’s words came back to him. ‘Don't let him turn you into the weapon he wants you to be. You are so much more than that. You can make your own choices, you can be your own person. You are good. I can feel it.’ she was always so gentle with him, treated him as if he were an actual person. He thought of Guardian who let him stretch his legs every once in awhile, the group of scientists who were risking their lives to help him. It all somehow gave him strength. 

“NO! I may be a clone. I may be your weapon, but I'm alive! I have feelings and I'm not going to let you treat me as if I'm nothing!” The tears broke threw and started to stream down his face as he spoke. “I can make my own choices and I chose freedom.” 

It was then that he realized he could no longer feel the fists on him. It wasn't because he stopped, he hadn't. It was more like he couldn't reach him. The same feeling he got whenever he used his powers was there. He could feel it inside himself but also around him. 

He turned his head up to look at Desmond who had a look of confusion on his face. The fists continued their assault but they were landing just inches away from him never coming in contact with him. At first he was afraid to move but he had to, there was no other option. He turned around and stood up. Desmond was too shocked to do anything but snapped out of it as fast it came. 

He raised a fist to hit him again, Superboy raised his hands to block it but something happened before it could even land. 

It was his new powers, they came forth again but this time it was different. Instead of the slow flow he’d come to know, it seemed to erupt from him. It was red and it reminded him of fire. It lashed out and attacked desmond. He went flying into a wall and the building shook.

Superboy looked at the whole in the ceiling where he'd attacked from and a plan started to form in his head. Desmond glared at him As he got back up and started walking towards him. Superboy ran at him and jumped on top of him. Desmond let out a roar of annoyance. 

“I will no longer be your weapon!” as he screamed it he pushed down on Desmond with his powers. He could feel his powers erupt from him and attack Desmond. soon Desmond was crashing through the floor or should he say floors. 

He landed on the unscathed floor next to the hole and stared down at it. Desmond had gone down about seven levels and was lying unconscious in the rubble that was once a floor. That felt…good, to unleash his powers. Especially on someone like Desmond, he deserved every bit of it. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

“Superboy!” 

He turned in the direction of the voice. It came from above where desmond had crashed through. He jumped through the hole and landed on the floor. The five scientists were there, two of them were helping the red haired one up off the ground.

“Are you alright?” asked Doctor Johnson.

“Yah,” he looked at the others “ what about you.” 

“A little shaken, we don't bounce back quite like we used to but were good.” 

Doctor Rodriguez spoke up. “We should get going. We don't have a lot of time. Guards will be looking for us.” 

The quickly moved with Rodriguez leading the way.   
______________________________

 

Cait ran down the halls. She knew exactly where she was going but getting there was the challenge. As she ran down another flight of stairs the building shook and Cait was knocked off balance. She grabbed onto the railing to keep from falling down. What was going on up there she thought. She adjusted her glasses and continued on her way. 

Soon she arrived at a big metal door. There was a key card access to the left of the door. She brought out a card from her pocket. It wasn't hers. She wouldn't of be able to enter with hers, she didn't have the clearance. So she had lifted it from Guardian when he was distracted. He was one of the few who had access into here. She slid the key card in and the light at the top turned green. The metal door opened to reveal a dimly lit hall. 

She entered the hall. There were cages on each side. A few had genomorphs in them. But not the one she was looking for. 

“You should not be here Doctor.” She heard it in her mind. 

“Dubbilex.” She turned and saw him ia a cage.

“What are you doing here?” 

“I need your help. I need you to erase superboy and anything that could be tied to him from everyone's mind except mine. Nobody can have knowledge of him, but you have to wait till he's free. Can you do that?”

“I can.” 

“Will you.”

“What do I get?” 

She stepped forward and grabbed onto the cage door. Her body grew half her size. She pulled on the door and it came off. As she backed away she dropped the cage door. Dubbilex stepped out and looked up at her.

“My you are full of surprises.”

Her size returned to normal. Her cloths we a little stretched out now. “Superboy isn't the first to be experimented on.”

“Might I ask about the bombs?”

“I will only set them off when everyone is out. They are to cover our tracks and leave the sublevels unaccessible.”

“Me and the rest of the Genomorphs could stay down here. I could make a utopia for us.”

“Does that mean you'll help?”

“Of course.” 

She smiled at him. “Good. I have to go. Make sure to do it once superboy is free.” then she turned and left. As she looked over her shoulder she saw Dubbilex give her a nod. He then helped his kin.  
______________________________

 

The scientists guided superboy through an area with a lot of pipes and dials. There were loud noises of pumping. He could hear liquid flowing through some of the pipes. It was like a big engine room or level. He couldn't help but wondering what they were doing here or what this place was.

As if reading his mind Walter Johnson turns to him and started to speak. “A big place like this needs somewhere for everything to flow to and from. This is where you will escape from.”

He looked at him in surprise. This entire time he's just been going with it not really fully realizing what was going to happen. He was actually going to be free. They stopped in front of a big pipe. Dr. Rodriguez pulled out a backpack that was hidden behind some smaller pipes. 

Dr. Johnson took a black leather off of a hook and held it out to superboy. “Here, this was mine but it doesn't fit me quite like it used to. It should fit you nicely.” Superboy took it from him and held it. “Go ahead, put it on.” He did and it fit perfectly. He smiled and zipped it up. This was the first gift he'd ever received. 

“You look good. Take good care of it for me.” 

“I will.”

Dr. Cait appeared from around the corner and walked up to them. She took the bag from Rodriguez and handed it to superboy. 

“This does not have everything you need in it. There is money, and a few other things.” She took out the usb that was in her pocket and put it in the bag. “That has information on it that you may need. Don't lose it and let anyone get it. Everything else you need to know is in there. This pipe will take you to the river.”

“Your not going with.”

“We can't” All of a sudden there was a thunder of foot steppes from above. “The guards are almost here. You need to go.”

“But-”

“We can handle this. You just get out, you'll be fine.”

Tommy opened up the large pipe. There was only about two inches of water in it. Superboy stepped in. On the left side it was the metal wall of the pipes end. To the right it continued on into darkness. There was no end in sight. The entrance shut and he was engulfed in darkness. The only thing he could do now was sling the backpack over his shoulder and start walking.  
______________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic so be gentle. however I do accepted constructive criticism on my cringy writing. My posting will be very irregular and there is a chance I wont get this done.  
> If I get to out of character with superboy or anyone else just let me know. I'm basically adding how he in in the New 52 and pre crisis for superboy.


End file.
